ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Byakko
"Many years ago, an escaped ninja attempted to use a Kinjutsu to merge his body with the summon monster 'Byakko' to gain immortality. He failed. 'Byakko' devoured him, - it is a violent and cruel monster." Byakko is a Rank A World Boss in the Hunting House that was originally a level 40 world boss before the Hunting House update on April 2, 2012. To battle Byakko, the player needs to be at least level 20 and 5 Kari Badges are required to battle it. Stats Original stats * Level: 40 * HP: 75,816 * CP: 2,800 * Agility: 99 Possible rewards * Level 15-25: 1,200 Gold, 1,550 XP * Level 75-85: 3,600 Gold, 4,550 XP Materials * Beast's Bone * Beast's Pelt * Beast's Skeleton * Beast's Soul * Tiger's Tooth * Tiger's Pelt * Tiger's Claw Previous rewards * 17,834 XP, 14,000 Gold Weapons * Byakko Sword (can be forged to Angry Tiger Sword) Magatama * Level 1 Magatama * Level 2 Magatama * Level 3 Magatama * Level 4 Magatama * Level 5 Magatama Attacks * Endure: Casts Protection, reducing damage it takes by 50% for 4 turns. * Tiger Fist: Deals 180 - 250 damage. * Iai Kick: Deals 220 - 300 damage. * Hand Blade: Deals 170 - 280 damage and inflicts Bleeding of 25% for 1 turn. * Fist Combo Jutsu: Deals about 300 damage and inflicts Stun for 1 turn. * Lightning Tiger Shooting: Deals 300+ damage. (Used after losing a half amount of HP.) * Howl: Inflicts Fear (appears to be Stun) for 5 turns. (Used after losing a half amount of HP.) * Strike Blast: Deals 190 - 300 damage to all enemies if the attack hits the main player. (Used after losing a half amount of HP.) * Lightning Tiger Bomb: Deals 300+ damage to all enemies if the attack hits the main player. (Used after losing a half amount of HP.) * Tiger Light: Inflicts Blind for 4 turns. (Used after losing a half amount of HP.) * Lightning Tiger Hammer: Deals 250 - 300+ damage and inflicts Stun for 1 turn. (Used after losing a half amount of HP.) * Lightning Tiger Impulse: Deals 350 damage. * Lightning Tiger Combo: A lot of fist from while in thundering charge. Deals damage and inflicts Stun for ? turns. Tips * If the player is an Earth user, after Byakko used Strike Blast, quickly activate Kinjutsu: Embrace of Golem to prevent Byakko's Howl from stunning the player. Blinding also reduce the hit chance of Howl, so did dodging. * Non-earth users can pick the Sensor Class Jutsu to rid this Fear. * If Byakko's Protection is present, see whether you got DoT attacks/weapons/pets. If you had Kinjutsu: Falling Leaf Illusion then it's good to Calm its Protection. Dark Eye users are advised to max out Meridian Destruction for 30% chance to cast Disperse. Gallery Byakko.jpg|Byakko in the old Hunting House. Trivia * In Chinese constellations, Byakko is sometimes called the White Tiger of the West (西方白虎, Xī Fāng Bái Hǔ) and is known as Baihu Chinese, Byakko in Japanese, Baekho in Korean and Bạch Hổ in Vietnamese. It represents the west and the autumn season. Category:World Bosses